Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin
Ładna Dyskusja ? Czyściłem 18.05.2012 Rollback Cześć! Widzę, że jesteś tu bardzo często. Dlatego postanowiłem obdarować Cię automatycznym rewertem. Instrukcja użytkowania znajduje się tutaj. Pozdrawiam PiotrekDdyskusja 09:37, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Order Fikcji za Dobre Artykuły fikcyjne Od Zombie1235801 14:17, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) :Zrobiłem inny (myślę, że ładniejszy) klocek do wieży dla rollbacków. Aby go wstawić użyj . 06:35, maj 28, 2012 (UTC) Spotkanie Moglibyśmy się spotkać któregoś dnia na czacie? 17:10, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) PS: Kasowanie treści stron dyskusji użytkowników utrudnia komunikację, dlatego odradzam robienie tego. Zamiast tego polecam tworzenie archiwów. Powrót Witaj ponownie :)! Bardzo się cieszę, że wróciłeś. Pozdrawiam 16:25, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) PS: Mógłbyś tu zajrzeć? Mógłbyś jeszcze dzisiaj, przed wycieczką wejść na czat? 17:09, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Cześć! Bardzo fajny jest twój pomysł żeby pisać z jakiego typu jest atak np: Ogień, Kwas itp. Ja też mam parę pomysłów. Będziesz dzisiaj na czacie o 17:00? Kamil Trzoch 13:55, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) Może to przełożymy na 20 Czerwca Ok? Kamil Trzoch 14:15, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) Przeciwnicy Nie, nic nie dodawaj na początku. Pozdrawiam 10:46, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) PS: Podpisuj się. Nie rozumiem pytania, mógłbyś je powtórzyć? Pamiętaj jednak, że newsy z rubryki Aktualności i ogłoszenia z Wiki Spore muszą dotyczyć Wiki Spore, a newsy z rubryki Aktualności ze świata Spore muszą dotyczyć Spore, ale powinny zawierać tylko oficjalne informacje - tworzenie newsów dot. własnych dzieł itp. jest zabronione. 17:09, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) Tak przy okazji - nie robisz zbyt często błędów ortograficznych, ale robisz za to dość dużo błędów interpunkcyjnych. Proszę Cię - popracuj nad tym. 17:23, cze 25, 2012 (UTC) :Tak, oczywiście, że możesz zrobić o tym newsa. Wystarczy edytować Szablon:Główna/Aktualności i ogłoszenia. Tylko proszę - przed opublikowaniem czegokolwiek na głównej sprawdź 10 razy ortografię, interpunkcję i stylistykę :). Pozdrawiam 04:24, cze 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mogę ci pomuc z artykułami o DarkSpore? Mam nadzieję że się zgodzisz. Pozdrawiam. :) Kamil Trzoch 13:18, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Ratujcie się Znam Niema 2. Uważajcie na niego i zabezpieczcie najdłuższe artykuły. Jedną Wikię prawie zniszczył kasując wszystkie artykuły i trzeba było go zbanować, ale zrobił sobie drugie konto. Jednego z Adminów na dodatek styrał i ten admin się wkórzając usunął mu konto. Mówię jeszcze raz uważajcie na niego. Po za tym Niema niepotrzebnie zaśmieca Wiki. Proszę was, sam się teraz boję, że mi coś zrobi. --25kubalok 19:44, cze 26, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc w sprawie Darkspore Spójrz na Darkspore Wiki! Tam o wszystkich postaciach z gry są wyczerpujące informacje, zaś wy tylko je opisujecie. Jako że czesto odwiedzam Darkspore Wiki mogę ci pomóc i to za darmo! Ichneumon 08:23, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) To link do wcześniej wspomnianego Darkspore Wiki http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/DarksporeWiki Ichneumon 08:41, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) Wyjaśnij mi co to ten sztab to się zdecyduję. (Nie pytam czym jest sztab tylko jakby czym się zajmuje itp, itd.) Ichneumon 08:13, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Zgoda! Okej! Ale o Linneautach i bossach też? Ichneumon 15:47, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki cesarzu! Ichneumon 15:59, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Ego Voltroides! Ichneumon 17:02, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Czy tylko ja robię artykuły o wrogach innych typów niż Kwantogeneza? Ichneumon 21:02, lip 1, 2012 (UTC) Jakbyś nie wiedział Voltroides Infinitumensis to prawdopodobna Łacińska nazwa Voltroida. Rrrrr znów zapomniałem!!! Ichneumon 07:58, lip 2, 2012 (UTC) Ocena Masz rację! Fikcja to fikcja! Ichneumon 11:04, lip 3, 2012 (UTC) Paczenie Bo nie lubię, gdy ktoś się mi podlizuje. 19:22, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) Prośba Rzymianinie, bądź tak miły i wznów tworzenie artykułów o stworach w Darkspore bo widzę że założyłeś ten sztab, zrobiłeś kilka artykułów a potem jakaś zła moc dosłownie wyssała ci to z pamięci. Ichneumon 11:29, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) Zaczynam jakoś wątpić w to że użytkownicy tej Wiki są normalni! Ichneumon (dyskusja) 18:57, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Jacyś poganie???? Co to jest ten tydzień wesołej eksterminacji?!!!!!!!!!! A i tak na przyszłość to Swastykę wymyślili Rzymianie! (lub Hindusi) Ichneumon (dyskusja) 19:21, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Patrolowanie U mnie edycja zostaje sprawdzona, gdy tylko porównam obecną wersję strony z ostatnią sprawdzoną wersją w Ostatnich Zmianach (tj. po kliknięciu przycisku "różn."). 12:14, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Interpunkcja Rzymianinie, pamiętaj o interpunkcji! Spacje stawiamy po znakach interpunkcyjnych (z wyjątkiem myślnika, w przypadku którego spacje stawiamy przed i po znaku). Np. piszemy: Ala ma kota. Kot Ali jest młody, co nie oznacza, że jest głupi. nie: Ala ma kota . Kot Ali jest młody , co nie oznacza , że jest głupi . Pozdrawiam 15:07, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) PS: Możesz mi nie wierzyć , ale cały czas byłem nie po stronie Piotrka ,lecz po twojej. tak ,wiem teraz dostane banana ,mam to we włosach ,zawsze co tylko Piotrek coś się czepiał że tam bełkoczesz ,czy atakujesz CC i SMikiego oraz spamujesz Piotrkowi. Za to się banów nie dostaje ;). Szablon:Witaj Hejka. Wróciłem po wikiwakacjach. Chciałbym Cię poinformować, że obecnie nowych userów witamy poprzez wstawienie: ~~~~ na ich dyskusję. Pozdrawiam 21:31, sie 10, 2012 (UTC) PS: Pamiętaj o interpunkcji! PPS: Nie zaczynaj wyrazów w środku zdania z wielkiej litery. :Kolejna zmiana. Teraz kod powinien wyglądać tak: Pozdrawiam i przepraszam za zamęt. 07:36, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) Jaki to ja jestem zły To, że nie ma 13-tki t o powód dodatkowy. Głównym powodem był tzw. trolling. Wystarczy spojrzeć tutaj. Co do e-maila - nie czytam przecież Twojej poczty. Zresztą bany są rozdawane za "zasługi" tutaj, nie gdzieś indziej (czy to na mailu, czy na Onecie, czy gdzieś indziej). Darkspore Na początek pomogę tak, że podam bardzo przydatną stronkę, z której już korzystałem: http://darkspore.com/heroes. Strona zawiera informacje o wszystkich bohaterach, sługach, audiutantach, awatarach i planetach. Mam nadzieję, że okaże się pomocna. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 14:15, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Niestety Ja właśnie z niej korzystam, ale dziękuje za dobre chęci Re: Przeprosiny OK, nic się nie stało. Co do podpisu - musisz go zrobić trochę inną techniką. Utwórz User:Rzymianin/Podpis o treści . Następnie w preferencjach ustaw w polu podpis . I to tyle. Podpisujesz się jak zawsze tj. ~~~~. Pozdrawiam 19:25, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reklamy Google Nie ma jakiegoś bezpłatnegop serwisu? Czat Rzymianinie, mieliśmy się wczoraj spotkać na czacie. 06:26, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) PS: Mógłbyś poprawić swój profil? Tak się składa, że niezbyt dobrze świadczy o wiki to, że jej moderatorzy/admini mają strony użytkownika pełne błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych. Czat Rzymianinie, moglibyśmy się kiedyś spotkać na czacie? To ważne. 13:08, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Sporan Rzymianinie, bardzo proszę Cię o poprawienie wszystkich błędów w artykuł'ach' o Sporanie. Inaczej zostaną one wykasowane, bo nie możemy trzymać fikcji z takimi błędami, mimo iż jest ona ciekawa. 08:24, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Podpis Dzięki za wskazówki co do odpisów. Mojaksywa26 (dyskusja) 12:09, wrz 9, 2012 (UTC) Czat po raz któryś Rzymianinie, moglibyśmy się dzisiaj spotkać na czacie? Mam kilka ważnych spraw do omówienia. 14:27, wrz 13, 2012 (UTC) Regulamin Komentarze Rzymianin mam pytanie. Czy mógłbyś ustawić funkcje do pisania komentarzy pod artykułami i blogami, ponieważ by to się nam przydało. Mówię serio.--25kubalok (dyskusja) 17:45, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) IRC Rzymianinie mógłbyś wejść na nowo utworzony kanał IRC? Mam do obgadania ważną sprawę właśnie z nim związaną. 12:45, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) PS: Siedzisz czasami na IRCu Nonsy, więc nie trzeba chyba Ci mówić jak na niego wejść ;). :Rzymciu, wal na kanał i nie dyskutuj :). To ważne. 15:33, lis 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Mody Dziękuję za wiadomość :) Jest możliwe uruchamianie starszych modów na patchu 1.05, bądź "edytowanie" modów w celu uruchomienia ich na tejże wersji? A także, czy istnieje jeszcze jakaś strona z modami do najnowszej wersji? Pozdrawiam, 17:49, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) PS Dobrze zrozumiałam, iż grałeś w Betę z 2006? "Wybierz przyczynę edycji" Jestem administratorem Tunele Wiki.Jak ustawić taką opcję na swojej stronie? Misiek1997 (dyskusja) 21:02, gru 17, 2012 (UTC) Żyjesz? Żyjesz jeszcze? Od dłuższego czasu nie edytowałeś, od jeszcze dłuższego Cię na kanale nie było. Jeśli żyjesz, odezwij się, najlepiej wchodzac na IRCa :P. 11:58, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Jakiś temat Siema Rzymianin! Dawno z tobą nie pisałem, może jutro wbijemy na Centrum Społeczności Czat. Odpowiedź na moją tablicę --25kubalok (dyskusja) 19:37, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Fanatyczny szał Nie rozumiem dlaczego usunąłeś fanatyczny szał z narzędzi społecznych. Zagraj raz jako gorliwiec, to się przekonasz, że to narzędzie społeczne. Przepraszam, że nie piszę na IRC, ale mam z nim mały problem:/. --Normalna nazwa (dyskusja) 16:05, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ping Wal na IRC-a. 19:57, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Admin Sam zrezygnowałeś? Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 13:22, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :Szkoda:( Ale będziesz wchodził?Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 15:08, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Mi na IRC-a dał bana...Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 15:11, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Jaki spisek? Możemy jednak założyć klub Ślizgusa :P. Moja skrzynka: pralka1519@tlen.pl ;)Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 15:19, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Spotykamy się na IRC nonsy?Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 15:26, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) AjArSi Wejdź na kanał :). 18:04, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Wandalizmy Zauważyłem (a właściwie Piotrek), że zwandalizowałeś artykuł - http://van2.wikia.com/wiki/Van2_Wiki?diff=3992&oldid=3991 Jeżeli taka sytuacja się powtórzy utracisz sysop (i tak z Myslecem ledwo Ci go przed chwilą uratowaliśmy). Więc lepiej... bądź grzeczny Mroczny Postrachu Wandali buahahahaha Darth Slizgus(dyskusja) 19:23, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś susper ja też jestem z 2000r. i mó ulubiony achetyp to rycerz (patrz : Imperium:Volf'ów) że co? ; - ;